Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night
|catalogue number = VC1371 |rating = |running time = 32 minutes|re-released by = |re-release date = }}Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night was released on 7th November 1994 by Video Collection International. It got re-released by VCI on 7th November 1995 and It got re-released by VCI on 7th November 1997. Episodes * The Queen of Night - Scarecrow and Pinkey are searching for Mumfie. Along the way they encounter the evil Secretary and the Beautiful Queen of Night. After learning to ice skate across the place floor, they are reunited with Mumfie. * Bottom of the Ocean Blues - Mumfie and Scarecrow fly away from the Island using the Queen's magic umbrella, towards Whale. Disaster strikes! Aboard Whale, Mrs Admiral is telling how Mr Admiral has been captured by Pirates. The Pirates spot Whale and the chase is on. * Sea of Surprises - Mumfie, Scarecrow and Mrs Admiral get separated under the sea. Scarecrow thinks that Mumfie has been eaten by a Shark and when he finds Mrs Admiral's house, he breaks the sad news to her. Scarecrow is overjoyed when he sees what is behind the big pile of mashed potatoes. Trivia * This is the last The Magic Adventures of Mumfie videos released in UK, despite the fact that a third volume that was advertised never got released at all. Trailers # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 # Lenny Henry: Live and Loud trailer # Simon Bates VSC U warning # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo # Britt Allcroft Presents # "The story so far" segement # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Queen of Night (1994) 1995 Re-release # 1997 Re-release # Trailers and info Original 1994 release The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with video clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Lenny Henry: Live and Loud Simon Bates VSC U Warning * "The story so far" opening segement with clips from the four episodes of "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things", announced by Patrick Breen. *The "Coming next in Vol. 3" ending segement, announced by Patrick Breen. 1995 Re-release The VCI carnival promo from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". 1997 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Category:Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Britt Allcroft Category:BBFC Uc Category:Patrick Breen (Narrator)